powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rita Repulsa
:For the alternate versions of this character, see Rita Repulsa (1995 movie), Rita Repulsa (2017 movie), and Rita Repulsa (2016 comic). : Rita Repulsa was a female humanoid sorceress bent on intergalactic domination. Having conquered many worlds in the service of Lord Zedd, Rita was defeated by Zordon of Eltar during her failed invasion of Earth. Imprisoned in a space dumpster by the sage, Rita was cast into space where she would float for ten thousand years before arcing back to the moon. Once freed, she and her minions reclaimed their headquarters and started a second campaign on Earth to defeat Zordon and take the planet for Lord Zedd. As before, Rita was met with Zordon's Power Rangers, a group of five teenagers determined to stop her advances on the planet. Focusing her attacks on the city of Angel Grove, Rita was determined to destroy the only forces that could stand in her way. She succeeded in using her own sixth power coin to create an evil Green Ranger, who dealt Zordon and the Power Rangers serious damage before they were able to break her spell and bring Tommy back to the side of good. After countless defeats by Zordon's warriors, Lord Zedd descended on Rita's palace and took over operations on the moon. Declaring her a failure, Zedd sealed Rita away in a dumpster and cast her off into space once again. While Zedd attempted to destroy the Rangers in her absence, Rita returned to the moon and conspired with her loyal servant Finster to create a love potion. The scheme worked; Zedd fell in love with Rita and the two were married, forming an evil alliance in an attempt to destroy the Power Rangers and conquer Earth. During the events of her return and subsequent sham wedding to her boss Lord Zedd, she gained a temporary ally in Alpha 5 when she and Finster corrupted him to serve the Empress, but her victory was brief as the Rangers broke free from their prison and removed the CD from Alpha's back panel, restoring him to normal with little memory of being Rita's servant. It seemed they had finally succeeded when Rita's father, Master Vile, reversed the flow of time and turned the Power Rangers into powerless children. As they searched for the mythical Zeo Crystal to restore time, Rita and Zedd devised a plan to finally best Zordon and the Rangers in one swift stroke: their henchmen, Goldar and Rito Revolto, would simultaneously steal the Zeo Crystal and detonate an implosion device to destroy the Command Center. Goldar and Rito invaded the Command Center, planted the device and made off with the crystal, only to inexplicably lose possession of it almost immediately thereafter. Their device detonated, and the Command Center was blown to bits, seemingly taking Zordon with it. Rita and Zedd celebrated on the moon, but their celebration was brief. The couple was immediately ousted by their rivals in the United Alliance of Evil; the Machine Empire. Fleeing destruction by King Mondo's forces, the pair went into hiding until they managed to topple the Machine Empire with a bomb disguised as a gift. Reoccupying the moon, Rita and Zedd ended their quest against the Power Rangers, allowing other agents of the Alliance to try their luck. Divatox managed to destroy the Turbo Rangers' Megazords and Power Chamber, while the upstart Empress Astronema succeeded in capturing Zordon. As part of an all-out interplanetary assault, Rita and Zedd hoped to finally destroy the Rangers in battle. However, a ranger sabotaged the Alliance's plans by sacrificing Zordon, whose good energies swept across the universe and destroyed the armies of the Alliance. While most of their minions were reduced to sand, Rita and Zedd survived and became human. Years after she was turned away from evil, Rita adopted a new title, Mystic Mother, and began to practice good magic. While confronted by evil, Mystic Mother proved stronger and was able to aid the Rangers in eradicating dark magic. Biography Early life Rita Repulsa was a female humanoid born to the galactic warlord and warlock Master Vile, a feared conqueror of worlds, and an sorceress Lady Fienna. Along with her brother, Rito Revolto, Rita was raised to embrace the practices of evil and dabbled into the art of dark magic. Crafting for herself a scepter through which to channel her evil, Rita joined the armies of the infamous Lord Zedd and proceeded to aid him in galactic conquest. Gaining renown for the destruction she wrought upon Regda 2, Sorcery 7, and Tarmac 3, Rita amassed a large army of monsters and Putty Patrollers to serve her. During her reign of terror, she led a group of minions to conquer Earth, a planet populated by humans. Establishing a palace on the planet's moon, Rita launched attacks against the world but her invasion was halted by the powerful sage called Zordon. A mighty wizard from Eltar, Zordon and Rita's servants and warriors had many confrontations; the pair built up a lasting competition as they won and lost battles. Rita, seemingly admitting her failure, called for negotiations to be made between her camp and the warriors of Earth. Meeting with Zordon, Rita revealed the depths of her treachery and trapped Zordon in a time warp. Before Zordon was gone, the wizard revealed he was prepared with his own fail safe. Conjuring up a space dumpster, Zordon sealed away Rita and her chief aides and servants and cast them into space. Return to Earth Rita had been sealed in her dumpster for nearly 10,000 years before it found its way back to the moon. Not long after, a pair of curious astronauts stumbled upon the strange container and broke the seal that kept Rita's evil at bay. Released from her prison, she destroyed the dumpster and quickly set her sights on Earth. Reoccupying her palace which had lay vacant for eons, Rita sent her chief warrior, Goldar, to Earth to lay siege to the world. However, Rita was met by her opponent Zordon, who had managed to reestablish contact with Earth and gather new warriors. Beginning her second invasion of the planet, Rita's monsters were constantly defeated by Zordon's Power Rangers, teenage humans who wielded the mighty Power Coins. While Rita largely relied on monsters created by her loyal minion Finster or with the help of other mystic allies such as Madame Woe or Lokar, her master stroke came in creating a sixth Ranger to combat Zordon's warriors. Having long ago come into the possession of a power coin, Rita selected one of the Rangers' own classmates, Tommy Oliver, to become her Green Ranger. While this proved effective for a time, Rita's plan was ultimately foiled when the Rangers broke her spell and brought Tommy back to the side of good. Finding herself defeated at every turn, Rita was horrified when a storm of dark energy began to erupt throughout surrounding space. Enter Zedd The storm, a manifestation of Lord Zedd's power, ended when the master of evil took up residence in the Palace's Chamber of Command. Disgusted with Rita's performance and her inability to conquer the Earth after several millennia, Zedd had returned to destroy Zordon once and for all. Sealing her away once more in a space dumpster, Rita was cast back out into the void only to return less than a year later to find Zedd having just as much trouble as she had. Secretly entering the palace, she was able to reach her loyal henchman Finster who restored her to normal size and crafted a love potion that would make Zedd fall in love with her, but this was all a sham to get him off his guard so Rita could overthrow him and resume her old position as the future conqueror of Earth - basically to teach Zedd a lesson on not messing with her. During this time, she gained Alpha 5 as a new servant (she seemed to go as far as to praise him for "delivering the message of evil" to the Rangers), but the Rangers broke the spell before he could finally kill them. After applying Finster's youth serum, the revitalized sorceress would wed the Lord of Evil, though over time she would abandon her plan of eliminating Zedd soon after and come to truly love him. Joining forces, the pair continued to bombard the Rangers together, though continuing to fall short. Evil Union Following Rita's marriage to Zedd, her brother Rito Revolto arrived at the moon palace to add his sword to their fight against the Rangers. Not long after Rito's arrival on the moon, Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile, came to criticize his daughter's choice in men. Attempting to upstage Zedd in conquering the Earth, Vile reversed time on the planet and turned the Power Rangers back into children. While they attempted to set things right, Rita and Zedd plotted their boldest move yet: they would destroy the Command Center and steal the powerful Zeo Crystal for themselves. The plan, like all the others, was a failure. Goldar and Rito's implosion device did go off, but the Rangers, Zordon and Alpha 5 escaped to a fortified Power Chamber underneath the wreckage. The Zeo Crystal, meanwhile, turned up in the rubble, as Goldar and Rito somehow lost it during their getaway. Rise of the Machine Empire Despite the setbacks, Rita and Zedd celebrated their most significant victory yet over Zordon's forces. Their good feelings, however, did not last. The Machine Empire, longtime rivals of both Rita and Zedd, staged a coup and forced Rita and Zedd to flee the moon. The couple eventually returned and exacted revenge. With the help of a bomb disguised as a gift, the ruling family of the Machine Empire was temporarily destroyed, and Rita and Zedd once again ruled the moon for themselves. The couple opted not to resume their struggle with the Power Rangers, and advised Divatox to do the same. When the space pirate called Rita for advice on defeating the Rangers, Rita could only laugh and warn Divatox to run away. Good News and Bad News Rita and Zedd joined their comrades/rivals in the United Alliance of Evil under Dark Specter to mount a final assault on the forces of good throughout the galaxy. At a conference on the Cimera planet, Rita met her old friend Divatox, who was acting more arrogant than usual. Rita learned from Divatox that she had defeated the Turbo Rangers, the successors to the Rangers who had been giving Rita and Zedd trouble for years. Shocked, Rita turned to Zedd to confirm if this was true; to her horror, he calmly explained that it was "kind of the talk of the universe now." Final Defeat Rita and Zedd attacked a planet in the Vica Galaxy and captured Trey, the Gold Ranger. Before victory could be achieved, Zordon notched hi s final, lasting victory over Rita and Zedd when he sacrificed his life in order to let his good energy wash over the universe and purify it of evil. Seeing the wave of good energy approaching, Rita screamed for Zedd not to let it get her. When the wave finally washed over them, it destroyed most of their army but left her and Zedd alive as humans. Now purified, Rita expressed happiness that she and Zedd had been purified together, and at his request, engaged in a dance while Trey looked on. Legacy of Power Rita Repulsa was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Mystic Force Eight years after her purification, Rita was revealed to have regained her magical powers and was using them for good. She became the Empress of Good Magic and leader of the Mystic Ones. As the Mystic Mother, she gave the Mystic Force Rangers their link to the Morphing Grid and helped them in their quest to defeat evil mystic forces. She was only seen in the two-part finale, Mystic Fate; after Octomus' control over Nick was broken, he went to the Mystic Dimension to put an end to all good magic by destroying her. The Snow Prince arrived to warn her to flee, but she refused and attempted to fight off Octomus herself. Octomus proved to be too strong, however, when he consumed her strongest spell and then attempted to destroy her. She cast a spell on the Snow Prince to send him to inform the Rangers of what happened, and then was seemingly destroyed. Daggeron and Leanbow came to the Mystic Dimension to find her palace destroyed, and Octomus waiting for them. He destroyed them both with no effort, and then returned to earth to destroy the Rangers. However, it is later revealed that she survived his assault by turning into energy before his spell struck her, and then reforming. She later granted Clare the power of a true sorceress, and encouraged the Rangers immediately prior to their final battle with Octomus. Her last appearance is after Octomus's destruction, seemingly breaking the fourth wall as she says that the darkness is destroyed by light, "and should it ever return, your magic must stop it." Operation Overdrive Years later, Thrax mentions that he seeks to rebuild his parents' legacy, disgusted by the fact that they were "lost to goodness". HyperForce An evil version of Rita Repulsa (World of the Coinless) fights the Hyper Rangers, but is finally killed by Lord Drakkon who become their main antagonist until his death. Beast Morphers Mayor Daniels expressed his dislike for the development of Morph-X, which he mentions Rita as an example along with Sledge and Galvanax. Personality During her days as an intergalactic evil witch, Rita Repulsa is a diabolical yet bad-tempered and unpleasant leader of her band of space aliens who speak in screechy voice akin to storybook witches. Whenever her latest plan got foiled by the Rangers, she will either cried out, "I have a headache!" dismay or prone to take her frustration out on her underlings, or even both — even if they had absolutely nothing to do with what went wrong. Her most recurring victim of this abuse was Goldar, which evident that he gladly switch sides with Lord Zedd out of his abuse and regretted the idea of brainwashing Kimberly to be an evil queen like her where she ended up behaved like Rita herself (though the spell he used for latter deed technically only give her Rita's outfit and she successfully pretend to behave like real Rita). Even in her youth, she set her own home ablaze just because she received a dragon instead of a planted like she wanted for her birthday as stated by Rito. Rita genuinely love her brother and father Master Vile, and sought to become an accomplished evil conqueror just like the latter. This motivated her in her fight against Zordon and later, his Power Rangers despite of them foiled her plans time and time again. Not even being sealed into a dumpster twice (first by Zordon ald by her superior Lord Zedd) can extinguish her resolve. Although Rita initially planned to overthrow Lord Zedd after he took over her band in the light of her recurring failures, she came to love her superior and the two ended up become a couple as their feelings are mutual. Their ability to feel love was arguably one of reasons why she and Zedd ended up purified by Zordon's energy wave. After becoming Mystic Mother, Rita practiced good magic and has since abandoned her evil ways. In an ironic twist of fate, she became a powerful yet wise figure who aided her own band of Power Rangers (Mystic Force Rangers) just as her past nemesis Zordon did to (Mighty Morphin Rangers) did. Despite this, traces of her past self still persist, notably her habit in crying out having a headache when things not going into the way she wanted. Power level Rita is the main antagonist of Season 1 as well as the secondary antagonist of Seasons 2 and 3, making her far stronger than any of her minions and monsters. Despite Rita's powerful displays of magic, she appears to be one of the weaker spell casters in the universe of Power Rangers, since she was easily dominated by Lord Zedd. Her magic also seems to be limited, as she has to rely on Finster and his Monster-Matic to create monsters and putties, whereas other spell-casters, like Zedd and Master Vile, are seen creating their own monsters. Her magical abilities and displays thereof became far more powerful when she became the Mystic Mother, even citing that good magic is stronger than dark magic used by evildoers. Aside from creating a connection to the morphing grid for an entire team of rangers, she also has the ability to bolster and awaken magical potential in others; doing so for Claire and the Mystic Rangers. While unable to best Octomus in a head-on confrontation, she did have enough power to effortlessly turn into energy and completely evade him. Powers And abilities As Rita Repulsa Powers *'Super Strength' - As the main antagonist of Season 1, Rita Repulsa is stronger than any monster or villain of hers. *'Teleportation' - Rita can teleport to any location at will. *'Mistress of Magic' - A name given to her by Zordon. Rita Repulsa was shown to be skilled in the fields of magic. Most notable among her magic arsenal is her power to enlarge monsters and other beings with her staff, by throwing it towards the Earth with extreme accuracy. **'Evil Being Summoning' - Another magical ability notable to her is her ability to communicate and summon dark spiritual beings, as she summoned Lokar on two occasions and also the Ghost of Darkness. **'Curses' - Rita is also adept at casting curses on her enemies, as she was able to immobilize the Dragonzord with dark magic, and trapped three of the Power Rangers inside a storybook. **'Magical Brainwashing' - Also notable is Rita's ability to brainwash other people, turning them into their loyal and evil servants, as she did this to Tommy, Katherine, and Alpha 5 with little complications. Arsenal *'Wand' - Rita's main weapon is a wand which has many abilities. **'Energy Blasts' - Rita can fire a red beam of energy from her staff which explodes on contact. During her first appearance, these were powerful enough to destroy the Dumpster that she and the others were trapped in for 10,000 years. **'Monster Enlargement' - Rita's primary ability with her wand. By chanting "magic wand, make my monster/Goldar grow" and throwing her wand to Earth, RIta can open a giant chasm in the ground which gives the monster of Goldar enough energy to grow, **'Monster Creation' - Red can fire blasts from her staff's gem which can create monsters out of objects. However, she rarely used this power and preferred to use Finster and his Monster-Matic. As the Mystic Mother Powers *'Strength' - As the Mystic Mother, Rita is far more powerful than her evil self, although she is not seen wrestling with The Master (as it would be suicidal). *'Magic Powers' - As the Mystic Mother, Rita's magic is far stronger than it ever was whilst she was evil. It was stated by Udonna that she was the embodiment and creator of all great magic. This is backed up by how Octomus' entire reason for going after her was to destroy all good magic. **'Magical Empowerment' - As the embodiment of all good magic (or something like that), she can bestow superpowers on normal people such as Udonna, Leonbow (as the Wolf Warrior since The Master made him Koragg), and the Rangers. **'Energy Transformation' - Rita can turn into magical energy and move around her realm at will. This was powerful enough to dodge Octomus' attacks. Arsenal *'Wand' - Rita lost her original wand (its replacement anyway) when she was purified so she now has a much smaller wand. **'Energy Bubble' - The Mystic Mother's strongest attack. She can generate a glowing yellow bubble in front of her and throw it at her enemies, presumably destroying them on contact. This was stated to be her strongest attack by the Snow Prince but was easily destroyed by The Master. Family *Master Vile: Father *Lady Fienna: Mother *Rito Revolto: Brother *Lord Zedd: Husband *Thrax: Son Behind the scenes In the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the late Japanese actress Machiko Soga played the role of Rita via stock footage from the original Japanese Super Sentai show, Zyuranger, as well as specially filmed insert shots for the show (dubbed by some fans as Zyu1.5). Carla Perez took over from Season 2 through 6. Julia Cortez, an actress from Sydney, Australia, portrayed Rita Repulsa in Power Rangers: The Movie. Barbara Goodson provided her voice in all of Rita's appearances through 1998, including both movies. Interesting to note is that when Barbara Goodson auditioned, she initially did a voice that imitated Billie Hayes's performance as Witchiepoo from H.R. Pufnstuf. But when told that she wasn't angry enough, she shouted at the directors, sounding exactly like what would later be Rita's voice, and got the part easily. She also was going to wear the costume when Rita returned in The Wedding, but when they decided to keep Rita as "Asian-looking", Carla Perez was cast as on-set Rita.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THm2Elznaok In 2006, the character returned as the Mystic Mother for the end of Mystic Force, played by Soga once more, and dubbed over in English by New Zealander Susan Brady. The footage this time was taken from Magiranger, where Soga's character was unrelated to her Zyuranger character. The writers decided to connect the two characters as a tribute to Soga, who passed away while Mystic Force was in production. Soga also dubbed in Rita's voice when Power Rangers came to be aired in Japan. In the original Zyuranger show, the Rita Repulsa character was known as the [[Witch Bandora|'Witch Bandora']] (魔女バンドーラ Majo Bandōra), while in Magiranger, the Mystic Mother character was known as Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel (天空大聖者マジエル ,Tenkū Daiseija Majieru). Notes * Together with Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa is the first villain in the franchise revealed to be a child of another villain. This also makes her the first villain to have familial ties to other villains. * In Farsi, the meaning of the name Rita is "child of light". In Spanish, the meaning of the name Rita is "Pearl". * When Kimberly Ann Hart is selected by Lord Zedd to become his queen, Goldar uses magic to put Rita's dress on her. She does an impression of Rita a while later. * She and Astronema are the only villains of the Zordon Era to reappear in later seasons after they become good in Countdown to Destruction. * At some point, Rita and Zedd are said to have given birth to a son, Thrax, who appears in the Operation Overdrive crossover special, wanting to gain the Corona Aurora and avenge his parents' purification. ** Thrax was most likely conceived during the events of Zeo and born during the events in Turbo, explaining the duo's long-term hiatus, raising their newborn son before Dark Specter called the villains to the Cimmerian Planet after capturing Zordon. * Rita had a fierce rivalry with fellow evil villain Divatox. * The character was part of the live stage show tour, again voiced by Barbara Goodson, but sporting a much different look than seen in the series. The purple costume was reminiscent of Rita's portrayal in some U.S. Power Rangers merchandise, including coloring books and school supplies. * Ironically, she always wants to destroy the Power Rangers in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but in Mystic Force, she was the one who gave the Mystic Force Rangers their link to the Morphing Grid. * Rita frequently complains of having headaches when being defeated by the Power Rangers, a running gag that continues through all her appearances until her redemption in Countdown to Destruction. A callback to this gag is made in Power Rangers Mystic Force when Rita, now the Mystic Mother, tells Octomus "You are giving me a headache". * In "The Fate of Lightspeed" Pt. 2, one of the demons in the Shadow World was a mostly-obscure woman who was wearing Rita Repulsa's costume. *Rita is the first villain to be re-dubbed in the Zyuranger footage. Appearances * Power Rangers Mystic Force **Episode 31: Mystic Fate I **Episode 32/Finale: Mystic Fate II * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) **Episode 21: Once A Ranger (2) * Power Rangers Beast Morphers **Episode 1: Beasts Unleashed }} Family Tree References See Also Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Mentors Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Main PR Villains Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Allies Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Aliens